


Must Meet These Standards to Be an Archangel Vessel

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: The Relationships of Species [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ash's Heaven, Biting, Chapter three is DARK, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gen, Head Injury, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester is an asshole, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, The Boys Being Twinsies, Torture, sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Zarara May Bloomwood, but prefers Zara. Daughter of Diana Bloomwood and John Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be a Spawn of John Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is the OFFICIAL Into to Zara!!! Yes, it will be MANY different chapters. But the chapters have witty names, so worth it right?
> 
> My tumblr for Zara is -- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zara-bloomwood --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her name is Zarara May Bloomwood, but prefers Zara. Daughter of Diana Bloomwood and John Winchester. Allergic to sulfur and currently at a height of 5’ 9”. Born on October 1st, 1995 in Houston, Texas; now twenty years old.

Gabriel could hear them again. They’re prayers; out of season prayers. Prayers that are coming too soon in the year, and only from one person. His true vessel.

Her name is Zarara May Bloomwood, but prefers Zara. Daughter of Diana Bloomwood and John Winchester. Allergic to sulfur and currently at a height of 5’ 9”. Born on October 1st, 1995 in Houston, Texas; now twenty years old.

John Winchester was there for her birth, but left once she was named. He returned to a motel he’d left sixteen year old Dean and twelve year old Sam.

When she was eighteen her mother dropped her off at Bobby Singer's house, telling her to be a lone hunter from then on and to never try to get in touch again.

To Gabriel, her prayers were heart breaking. They’re always about how much pain she’s in, physically or emotionally, today’s are no different. Zara is in Gay, Georgia on a hunt; she’d been on this case for nearly three weeks. Four deaths, two vampires in the immediate location, and only Zara to fix the problem. Apparently this hunt had gone south as soon as she entered the nest; they’d tricked her. 

By the end, Zara had been thrown into three walls and just barely gotten out of the the nest alive. She’d hit her head pretty bad and couldn’t see straight anymore by the time Zara got back to her motel.

This is when Gabriel decided to, finally, meet his vessel in person. Quickly telling Sam he had to leave for a while for Archangel purposes, technically not lying, and snapping himself out of the bunker.

Unsurprisingly, Zara’s motel is warded. Making Gabriel knock on the door and wait. And wait. And wait. When Zara doesn’t answer the door after thirty minutes Gabriel picks the lock with his angel mojo.

Zara is sitting on the edge of the queen sized, dirty motel bed. Against her temple she’s holding a bag of ice with her eyes squeezed shut. Her leg is is like a jackhammer on the moldy carpet as Zara gnaws on her, dominant, right arm; adding to the angry bite wounds, scars, and teeth impressions. 

“Zarara?” Gabriel asks quietly, not wanting to startle her. Her eyes snap open and instantly gives the archangel a confused and pissed look. Gabriel quickly corrects himself “Zara?”. Her pissed expression slowly fades away, only leaving behind the confused.

“Wow, I must have hit my head harder than I though…” she sighs with a dry chuckle, looking away from Gabriel with the ice pack still on her temple.

Now Gabriel is confused.

“Yeah well-” Zara started, but cut off by passing out and face planting into the floor. Gabriel could only sit there in awe and shock. He quickly recovered though; transporting both of them into the Men of Letters Bunker.

The look on Sam’s face was priceless when Gabriel popped into the TV room holding a limp female body in his arms. Dean was sitting next to Sam with a confused look, identical to the one Zara had been wearing.

“What the hell?” Gabriel did love it when the brothers got all twinsy, but right now was serious.

In his arms is his true vessel and soon to be sister-n-law that Dean and Sam don’t know about. Also, Zara hates Winchesters’ and isn’t too fond of angels either. On the plus side though, Bobby and Crowley are visiting for a while, Zara has met and like them.

“We got a spare room?” Gabriel asks almost frantically, catching Sam and Dean’s attention; both nod.

“The one across from ours is open.” Gabriel nods and proceeds to walk down the hallway to the room Sam spoke of. Once Gabriel is sure that it is, in fact, empty he places Zara, gently on the bed.

Sam walks in after Gabriel heals her, asking who she is and what's wrong with her; and Gabriel answers, to a point.He leaves out that she’s their half-sister, hates their guts, and that she’s a hunter.

Gabriel tells Sam he heard her praying, true, and that she was saying she was hurt, also true, then when arrived she fainted, all true. Sam just listens quietly and nods.

Dean pops in briefly to check in, as well as Cas, Crowley, and Bobby. Once everyone is out of the room Gabriel snaps in Zara’s Beat headphones and Ipod. She can’t sleep without music, if she does though, she’ll wake up in a panic; screaming her head off. Slipping on the headphones and adjusting the volume, making it quiet enough for her to sleep but loud enough for her to hear on her sleep. Once satisfied with the volume he hit the ‘shuffle’ button and places the ipod in Zara’s hand.


	2. Have Died at Least Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara had died two times in her lifetime. Gabriel remembers them vividly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I finished chapter two and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wrote a Hell backstory type thing but it's REALLY dark and I'm afraid to post it. Should I?  
> If I do it'll be it's own fanfiction in the series cause it's long and too dark for this...

Zara had died two times in her lifetime. Gabriel remembers them vividly.

The first time had been when a Demon tricked her into selling her soul and taking her to Hell; all with in the same day. She had been in Hell for an entire year before Gabriel came to save her. The equivalent of that year in Hell would be close to a hundred and twenty years of torture; and she never gave in. Never gave in to torturing other to stop her own torture. By the end, just before Gabriel saved her, she would taunt the demons. Making snide comments and commenting on the way they were killing her. How to make it slower and taunting them when they got repetitive.

The second time was a sacrifice, it was three months after escaping Hell. She sacrificed herself for her mom and her mom’s boyfriend. They’d all been on a hunt together and hadn’t anticipated that many werewolves’ to be in the same place. It was thirty four against three and Zara knew they wouldn’t get out alive; at least not all of them. She told her mom to run and didn’t need to be told twice; grabbing her boyfriends arm and running back to their Pick-up. In the distance Zara heard the sound of the engine rumbling and the tires squealing. It caught the attention of the werewolves. All of them turning towards the sound. They only Zara; standing there in her usual jeans, t-shirt, and plaid. In her right hand she had a single machete and in her left, a handful of gravel. She fought, for felt like hours, but in the end there were too many. She was killed.

After dying that time she found herself in a bar with a small man sporting a mullet. He’d been surprised, but offered her a free drink. The man said his name was Ash and that was his heaven; Zara spit her drink when he said that. Never, not since Hell anyway, did Zara Bloomwood think she’d find herself in heaven. Before she could think too much on it though, another man appeared; making Ash roll his eyes. This man, Gabriel, told Zara she needed to come back to earth with him. Ash complained about how Gabriel always taking people back when they come to his heaven. Gabriel just laughed and snapped. Zara opened her eyes and she was back in the hotel room with her mom and her mom’s boyfriend. 

Her mother, the next morning, proceeded to drop her off at random house, later she found out it was Bobby Singer’s house, telling her to not come looking and to never try to contact either of them. Zara was nineteen with no job, no money, and now, no family except the Winchesters’ and she refused to go to them.

She recognized the name Bobby Singer from the books about Dean and Sam. He was a lot nicer than the books let on and so was Crowley in Zara’s opinion. They let her stay in the panic room for a few days and Crowley tracked down the demon that tricked her, letting Juliet eat him. Crowley had also offered to erase her memory of hell, bit Zara declined; saying that though the memories are bad, she needed them to grow up.

After staying with them for two weeks she snuck out late one night, not without leaving a ‘goodbye, and thank you for everything’ note. The Winchesters’ were expected the next day; she was not ready to experience yet another rejection by family. She found herself at a motel in Vermont after hearing a snap, Zara turned around in attack stance, but the face in front of her stopped her. It was Gabriel, the one that saved her in Hell and pulled her out of Heaven. 

He explained that he was the Archangel Gabriel and that she was his true vessel and that he’d watch over her from time to time. Zara was too stunned to do anything, just listening and nodding. Over all trying to convince herself she was crazy and this was all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!
> 
> I wrote a Hell backstory type thing but it's REALLY dark and I'm afraid to post it. Should I?


	3. Must Have Been to or are Going to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A DARK CHAPTER!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!

Once she heard those bone chilling growls, Zara knew, just knew she’d been tricked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark, dog like, figure move. Zara silently cursed her naive seventeen year old heart and brain, she should have known he was a demon, and that he didn't love her. He just wanted her soul!

The demon smirks at her from the corner as Zara follows the Hell hound circling her shaking body. The hound snarls and Zara jumps, making the smirking demon laugh.

the last thing Zara heard was “Sick ‘er boy!”

**Zara’s POV**

Darkness, dark red darkness surrounding me. The walls look like blood and the ceiling is a mirror, the corners stained with dried blood. I’m strapped into a gurney of sorts, leather straps cover my chest and bind my ankles, wrists, and legs to the chair. Struggling isn’t worth the effort, I’m in Hell, there’s no denying it, and I’m never leaving. 

I belong here. I’m a hunter, all I do is kill. I don’t know anything else, it’s all I know. I belong here. I was stupid enough to think that demon, though I didn’t know that at the time, loved me. All he wanted was my soul; he didn’t even give me ten years. Just two hours, to say goodbye or something like that, I guess. If my mom had answered her phone I would have said goodbye, but no.

Suddenly part the wall moves, only enough to let something in. 

A person walks through, followed by the demon. They walk up to the gurney, until now I hadn’t noticed the tray of assorted sharp instruments. My stomach flips, I know what’s going to happen.

I read what happened to Dean when he was in here, but nothing. Nothing can prepare me for feeling of a knife being stabbed into my stomach and twisted. The knife enters again and again, I lost my voice long ago, and the demon is just watching; laughing an evil laugh. 

I don’t feel anything anymore, just numb, but I can’t stop the tears and sobs that escaped when something is plunged into my body. 

The worst part of all this is that it’s silent. Except my screams and echoing screams from unlucky others that sold their souls.

I hear screams from what sounds like an elderly woman; they’re more painful than the screwdriver jammed into my liver. I beg, beg the demon to let her go and tortured me more than they already are. The demon says no and pulls out my hair one by one; until they’re all gone. it feels like a year has gone by and I haven’t died once, just been sitting here; impersonating an extra rare steak.

Relief comes when the room starts becoming black around the edges. I know I’m dying and I also now that when I wake up this is all going to start again.

As I said it would, my eyes close then open again. When I open my eyes the blood walls and sharp instruments; still strapped to a gurney. The leather is covered in dried blood this time and blood is dripping from the mirror above. My hair is cut short, as not to get in the way.

Again, the demon and a random damned soul walk in. The demon speaks this time; its a growl and a laugh, but I hear every word.

“I’ve got a surprise for you when you wake up again!”

There’s no torture this time, the demon takes the scalpel and cuts every major artery. Before I die I wonder if King of Hell, Crowley, himself is going to take a turn in torturing me? The room goes black. I close my eyes, and they open.

Back to the bloody walls and bloody mirror. Blood stained leather and cut hair. 

The demon walks in alone this time, a smile pulling at his lips, and mischief in his eyes.

“I thought this would be the perfect surprise!” The demon cheers “Come in!” he calls over his shoulder where the wall is still open for someone else.

In walks John Winchester, the one and only. Deadbeat dad of the century and the man I hate most!

Surprise is the right word for this situation, but I think shocking and stunning. Possibly deadly?

John walks up to me on the gurney, he seems to be under a trance. He grabs the cleaver and just starts hacking! swing, after swing, into my flesh. With hedge clippers he removes my fingers and repeatedly stabbed my chest with kitchen shears. That’s how I die, the third time; stabbed in the heart.

****

Day after Day, death after death, damned souls after damned soul. Over and over again I’m killed. I lost count after the hundredth death or so. The demon keeps saying I could get off the cutting block if I agree to torture new arrivals. I decline. I will always say no.

John has been brought back four times so far. Always starting with the cleaver and ending with shears to the heart. He’s too repetitive and the demon knows it. 

The demon came in with a smile today, he'd boasted about it being my three hundredth death and I hadn’t given in yet. He was genuinely impressed; apparently so were the other demons. I spit in his face, saying I’d never give in. He snarled and turned around.

He left about, what feels like, years ago. I can't decide if I’m glad or nervous. Minutes feel like hours and hours feel like days. Days feel like weeks and weeks feel like months. I can't even keep up anymore. 

All I know is he’s been gone a long time, and that can't be good at all.

****

The walls open up again, but he doesn’t come in alone or with one person. Instead, the demon comes in with four others; all holding tanks of gasoline.

He orders the blonde girl, no older than sixteen, to pour her tank on just my feet. She obeys with a look that can only be sorrow. Once her tank is empty, landing on the floor with a loud bang, the demon snaps. The gasoline is lit and my feet are on fire! the burning flesh smell is enough to make me vomit. He snaps again, the fire is out; leaving me feet blistered and sizzling. 

The demon calls the next in line, a man in his mid thirties with a goatee; the man grabs his tank with frantic hands. He orders him to only pour the gas on my thighs, and the man obeys; nodding hysterically and muttering ‘im sorry’ over and over again. I try to assure him that it’s alright, but the demon slaps me before I can get it out. Before lighting the gas this time. He orders the third person in line; a young boy with long black hair, he’s wearing a deadpool shirt and a studded collar choker.

The demon orders the boy to pour half his tank on one of my extended arms and the rest on the other. The boys starts sobbing when he pours the last of his gasoline on my left arm. I tell him it’s okay, this time ignoring the demon. In retaliation to being ignored he lights the gas.

By the end I'm so numb and loopy from shock I don't hear him bark at the last person in line to drench my head in gas, but I feel the cool liquid run over my scalp and into my mouth. Before I can vomit up the gas running down my throat the demon lights the gas once again, this time killing me within seconds

****

.Today, after what feeling like years, the demon enters with a deadly glare. No one follows him in, it’s just us.

“Bitch!” He screams before carving it into my chest. The pain is excruciating and no longer shocking. He grabs a rectangular razor blade. Sticking it into my wrist and leaving it there. I can see it sticking out and I can feel the blood dripping down onto the tile floors.

“You’ve done this already” I say smugly and he laughs. Now I'm confused.

The razor blade turns into a meat hook and another appears in my other wrist. he snaps and I’m being hung by my wrists from the mirror ceiling. 

I scream in pain. From this angle he whips my back with barbed wire and plays darts in my stomach. 

I must have died at some point, because I'm now on the gurney brand new again; ready to be killed again. The demon doesn't come in, the walls don’t even move. I’m just left in silence for what feels like centuries.

After hearing a flutter from my side furthest from the door something picks me up, and I fight. I kick and scream. I punch what I can and chant exorcisms. Nothing is working, and they, whoever ‘they’ is, isn’t letting go.

“Zarara May Bloomwood?” A voice asks, and I nod, “Zara” I correct quickly.

A hand covers my eyes and even through the darkness it provides I can see the bright light coming for this unknown being.

After that everything goes black. I can't remember a thing.

****

I wake up, fully, sitting on the floor of an unknown room rocking back and forth. On the bed I'm leaning on, I hear my headphones blasting music; currently ‘I Love Rock n’ Roll’.

Someone opens the door then walks around the bed and sits in front of me.

“You're safe now Zara. Do you know who I am?” The person asks. I can't say I do, so I shake my head. The person nods, he places two fingers on my forehead and the world goes black. I’m sleeping.

Gabriel puts Zara to sleep with his angel mojo. She'd dreamt of Hell again; at least she got to the ending this time. The best thing to do was let her sleep, actually sleep.

Gabriel puts her back on the bed and her headphones back on her ears while he thinks about what Hell did to her, It ruined her, but also shaped her. SHe wouldn’t be the badass hunter she is today if it wasn't for Hell. He wishes he'd just gotten there and saved her earlier.

‘maybe’ he tells himself ‘maybe she wouldn't have PTSD attacks every couple of nights if I'd gotten there sooner?’ He knows that’s not true, but he still feels guilty.

****

Gabriel tries to get himself on a happier note by thinking about how Zara is probably going to kick Sam and Dean’s ass in the morning, maybe his and Cas’ too? Gabriel does not want to get in the way of this girl when she’s angry, but if it’s to protect his Sammoose, then he must!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPINESS IS TO COME I PROMISE!!!


	4. Wear Plaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Gabriel said he was going on Archangel business before he left, but I wasn’t expecting him to pop back into the bunker with a girl in his arms. Though, I’m not sure what I was expecting either; it just wasn’t this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! I know it's been SOOOOOO LONG, but school and life and scheibe!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Sam's POV

I know Gabriel said he was going on Archangel business before he left, but I wasn’t expecting him to pop back into the bunker with a girl in his arms. Though, I’m not sure what I was expecting either; it just wasn’t this.

The girl in Gabriel’s arms is unconscious with a angry, red bump on her forehead that leads into her hairline. Even while unconscious she looks in pain. Her face is scrunched together and her eyes closed tight.

“What the Hell?” Dean and I say at the same time, making a small smile appear on Gabe’s face.

Gabriel shifts his hold on her small body. I catch a glimpse of the girls right side. She looks like she’s in good health; skinny, but with curves and a pretty face. Her curves are hidden by a baggy plaid shirt, but her skinniness shows in her arms. looking at her arms, I notice something just as Gabriel turns the corner; scars.

They’re bites, deep bites, running up and down her right arm.

“We got a spare room?” Gabe asks with a frantic, panicking, tone; it sets off warning bells in my head. I nod in reply before telling him about the room across from ours. After he nods in reply he off, almost running around the corner and into the spare room.

After a while I go to the room Gabriel put her in. When I enter, he stroking her hair. Gabe knows I’m there even though I haven’t said anything.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. Just keeping her nightmares away.” His tone is sad as he assures me.

****

I have questions;

Does Gabe know this girl?  
Who is she?  
Where did she come from?  
How old is she?

Before I have the chance to ask Gabriel speaks, “Yes, I know her. Her name is Zara Bloomwood… she’s my true vessel. She was in Georgia when I heard her praying tonight. Zara wasn’t save where she was… “ Gabe takes a long pause, he looks like he’s fighting off tears. It must sadden him to see her like this. “She’s only twenty, Sammy.. and damn, she is the toughest son of a bitch I know.”

All I can do is nod with Gabriel. 

Gabe says he heard her praying; saying she was hurt, then when arrived she fainted. With a final nod to Gabriel I cross the hall to our room and wait for him to come to bed.


	5. Have a Semi-Rational Phobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astraphobia, also known as astrapophobia, brontophobia, keraunophobia, or tonitrophobia, is an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma1987, thank you for your comment and really caring about this. It may not seem like what you said to me was important, but it was.
> 
> Sorry it so short and kinda... yeah.

Gabriel can remember the first prayer he ever heard from his vessel. It was clear weather where he was, fourteen years ago, but a massive storm was heading towards Dallas, Texas. At first Gabriel didn’t register the praying as a prayer, at the time it was too early for people to be praying to him.

**** Fourteen years ago ****

A small cry came through angel radio and then screaming for someone to make it stop. Gabriel got worried that someone was getting hurt; plus, this was the voice of a small child, he couldn’t just ignore it. He followed the prayer to Dallas, Texas where a small girl was curled up under her bed. The girl was hugging a pillow tightly to her chest and face; it muffled the cries and frightened sobs.

‘BOOM!’ A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning filled the some-what silence of the crappy motel room. The girl screamed. Gabriel’s heart hurt at the sight of this little girl frightened and hiding under a bed. 

“Shut up Zara!” A woman's voice startled Gabriel “You want the neighbors to call the cops? It’s pathetic to be scared of something like thunder!” Gabriel could smell cheap beer and cigarettes now that the woman that he assumed was her mom.

Gabriel heard her prayers again. ‘Make it stop!’ over and over again. He cried that day, fourteen years ago when he met his vessel for the first time, because he could make it stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done... I'm gonna come back to this series on and off for awhile until I get my whole... everything back into order, but exspect more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed... 
> 
> PLUS!!! What do you think are requirements to be an Archangel Vessel?  
> Comment what you think please!


End file.
